the_exodomefandomcom-20200215-history
Ancillary Narrative 3
Kira and the Warriors of Ritune In this story, we follow Kira, a female warrior in the Ritune sector of the Exodome. When the barriers of the world fall, invaders from Kavarth and Anzarous attempt to invade Ritune for its resources, and it's up to Kira and her band of warriors to stop them. Genre This story falls in the action-adventure genre. At it's heart, this is a war story rather than a survival story. Target Market This targets females 13 to 21 who enjoy video games. Females make up 45% of the video game market as of 2018, and players under 21 account for over 30% of the gaming market. The Hero The hero of this story is Kira, a 20 year-old member of the warrior tribe of Ritune. She isn't a high-ranking warrior, but she wants to become a leader amongst the warriors. The Physical Goal Kira wants to become a leader in the warrior tribe of Ritune and defeat the invaders who want to take over her land. The Emotional Goal Kira needs to understand what it truly means to be a leader. There is much that she must learn, but throughout her journey, she will learn the skills necessary. Personal Obstacle Kira wants to take charge and fight all of the time, but she needs to learn that a real leader takes calculated risks, and does not endanger the people under her command unnecessarily. The Villain The Villains are Michael Pierce from Kavarth and Kayden from Anzarous. This is an interesting twist because they were important characters in other narratives, and the heroes of their own stories. Justification The antagonists feel justified in invading Ritune because they have lived in harsh conditions with little resources, and the only way they feel that they can protect their people is by invading the other sectors with more resources and better climates. Supporting Cast # Quinn - The leader of Yulia (from Battle of Yulia) who teams up with Kira in the final battle at sea. # Kwo Kwo - This is Kira's alien lemur that she keeps with her always. Kwo Kwo also helps her in battle and on stealth missions. # Arthur - Arthur is the king of Ritune, and he consults with the head of the warrior tribe. This ties into core narrative 4. Locations # Ritune- the forest section of the Exodome. Kira mainly stays here on the defensive side. # Exo-sea - One of the final battles will take place at sea as Kavarth and Anzarous attempt to sail over and invade Ritune and Yulia. # Yulia - Kira visits the island sector of Yulia to consult with Quinn about the impending attack. This connects to core narrative 2. Logline After the barriers fall, Kavarth and Anzarous attempt to invade Ritune and Yulia for their superior resources and improved living conditions, and it's up to Kira, a warrior from Ritune to protect her sector from the invading forces. Medium This story will be a video game. It makes sense to put it in this medium because a video game can allow you to explore the world, and at this stage of the release order, we want the audience to want to explore the world of the Exodome. Platform We will make this video game available on PC and console to appeal to an even wider demographic of gamers. We would also want to release a mobile version, since there is a large market for gamers on mobile devices, and the style of video game that we would release would thrive on console, PC, or mobile. The platform makes the experience more interactive, and we feel like we are more a part of the story, rather than just an observer. Additive Comprehension This video game connects a lot of the dots between individual stories and the larger stories that take place later on in the saga, such as the television shows and movies. This part of the story is not essential, since the general idea of what happens here is covered in the television show of core narrative 4, but we get to see some characters from other core narratives interact with us, playing as Kira. This is an anticipated showdown, since we get to see heroes from across the narrative universe collide. Bowl of Serial This would be a one-off story, but the game allows for a lot of exploration and differing ways to play.